Assassin's Creed One Shots
by IronTrickster
Summary: A place where the things I write at work can roam free. None of these are perfect but I am happy with them. Rated M to be safe. Enjoy!


_**Hi this is the first of my one shots that I finished a few days ago you will notice that it is not perfect they are just thoughts that will pop into my mind and I will write them down I also posted this in Wattpad earlier today and there you will find a picture of the dress and necklace. Also my username on Wattpad is IronTrickster so if you want drop me a line there or on here as I will post in both places.**_

* * *

 **I was in the captain's cabin of the Jackdaw, organizing the naval fleet as it was a gloomy overcast day outside that looked like it was perfect for rain. So I decided to stay in the cabin and wait for it to rain. Today instead of my assassin's robes I wore my favorite and only dress that Edward bought for me as well as a few pieces of my jewelry. Usually I was in my assassin's robes or in my buccaneer robes, but if I was to wear a dress this would be the one. It was simple just a light blue with white, it also had a couple of hidden spots for a few knives and a pistol but that was it. What I liked most about it was that when Edward bought this I don't think either of us knew just how much it would change our lives.**

 _We were on a mission on the island of Havana, after our job was complete I made it back to the ship afterward only to have Edward comeback to the ship an hour later with our loot and a bag that was not a part of our job when I last saw him. That Night when we were out in the open ocean I ducked away from the festivities to work on the naval fleet when I saw it. On the mannequin where I keep my assassin's robes (that I still had on), was the dress along with a beautiful turquoise bird necklace. It took my breath away for a moment before I relied that it was for his wife and that he had yet to tell me he set it on my mannequin. It crossed my mind for a split second that it was for me but I brushed it off we were friends, crew mates, and he was married._

 _Putting the thoughts that raced through my mind out of the way I walked over to the desk and started working on letters to the fleet telling them where to go and reporting on the latest news from our end. Back then we only had five ships so I was nearly finished a short time later, when Edward came through the cabin door._

 _I glanced up at him for a moment before returning to my work, and felt him walk to the mannequin where he stopped and I glanced back up at him out of habit and curiosity._

 _"What do you think of it Lass?" Edward said without looking at me, I looked over to the dress and gave him my honest answer and I said, "It is beautiful Caroline will love it." After I said that I briefly saw his head snap to me before returning to the last letter to the fleet. We never really spoke about Caroline, Edward told me the whole story shortly after we meet and became friends but after that we barley spoke._

 _I felt him move over to me at a pace that made my heart quicken even to this day. The pace he used was reserved for trouble and held the promise that the person was on a mission. 'Had I said something wrong?' I thought my sight still on the letter I had stopped writing as my heart pounded in my chest. When Edward reached me he pulled me up by the elbow with one hand and held my chin in the other so my face was in his direction but my eyes would not meet his I was too scared to do so._

 _At this point in time I fight off all my thoughts of fight or flight never had he done anything like this before in all the time we had been together. Even in battle I have never been this scared of anyone, but this is the man that had sailed into my heart with his rugged charms, and now he is the living definition of my nightmares. My breathing shallowed and to an outsider it looked like I was not breathing but it was, my body still wanted to run and I was using what I could for oxygen. For some reason I could not look at Edward in the eyes, maybe I was terrified to see rage in his blue eyes. Again he had never done anything like this before, yes we had, had our fights but he never touched me like this. Once in a while he would lightly put his hand on my shoulder or lightly brush up agents my hip if he was walking to me from behind that never bothered me since we were friends. Hell that was a lie truth be told I was in love with him and would take any touch he gave me just to ease my heart._

 _After what seemed like hours, but only mere seconds the silence is broken by Edward speaking, "Lass look at me, please stop trembling and look at me." His words came out with such tenderness, true I did not know I was shaking but his words eased me a bit too where I could finally look him in the eyes. When I did I found his pleading gaze one that had never crossed his face before in all the time that I knew him._

 _His touch softened on my arm and his hand on my chin moved to caress my cheek. My body was not as tense as was before but I was still nerves I did not know what he could do. However like Pandora's Box my body still had hope inside for what could happen._

 _"Lass I never bought that dress for Caroline, I got it for the woman who had stayed at my side threw my best and worst. Who has proven time and time again that I am on the right path? This woman has nested her way into my heart and shown me what love is without even realizing it, and every day I am with her I worry no more about the future. I long for the day that she looks at me the same way I look at her." Edward said taking the necklace that was from the dress and slipping it around my neck. By now tears have run down my face and my voice left me._

 _"It has always been for you, even if you never feel the same way my little Jackdaw," Edward's eyes shown with sadness as he moved his hands away from me and started to walk out of the cabin. Moving out of my trance I rushed after him and kissed him, he reacted with shock but then just as quickly depend the kiss. We broke apart and I said the words I had trapped deep inside of me for what felt like eternity._

 _"Edward you are the only man who has sailed into my heart and has taken port. I have loved you since you had become captain of this ship, and I will continue to love you till my dyeing day, my Captain." My words came out horse but he had to know that I felt the same way, no matter what happens I would always feel love to him. Edward dried the tears from my eyes with a light brush from his thumbs, before he brought me into another embrace. Lifting my chin to look at him in the eyes, I found joy inside those now misty blue orbs. A small smile spreads across his face before he said, "My little Jackdaw please, I beg of you please never look at me with fear again. For I cannot live with myself knowing that I myself was the one to put that in your eyes and in your heart. Please forgive me for my actions."_

 _A small smile forms on my lips as I lean in for another kiss and after breaking away I say to him in barley a whisper, "I will always forgive you my Captain." I knew that he had heard me because he had wasted no time in closing the space in-between us._

 **That was many months ago and after learning that the crew had a hand in the dress and necklace, as well as they knew all that had happened in the cabin because they were listing at the doors to the cabin all the while making bets. My life could not have been happier. I still had my spot at Edward's right side as Adewale took his left. For the first time it what feels like forever I now have no fears or worries for the future or our fates.**

 **I continue my work on our now twenty ship fleet as Edward comes through the door and stops dead to stare at me. I smile up at him as he snaps out of his trance and hurries over to me, picking me up and placing me on my feet as he nuzzles my neck from behind.**

 **"Come my little Jackdaw, we are home."**

 **And with that Edward leads me out of the cabin to the deck where the sun has come out over the Great Iguana.**

 **Our home for now.**


End file.
